Showers
by FrostysMillenium
Summary: Riku and sora have P.E...and after that they go to the shower room...what will happen if Riku can no longer control himself? rated M for the next chapter
1. Showers

„**It´s so hot!", said the brown haired 16 year old High Scholar. He just wanted the last P.E. hour right before vacation to end.**** He looked around and then starred at his Classmates. „Sora! You are in our team! Get up and get your lazy ass over here!" Wakka shouted. Annoyed he looked at his friends. He didn´t want to!**

Because Riku knew that if he continued sitting there, the hour would only get longer, he went up to Sora from behind and threw him over his shoulder. He didn´t even listen to his friends afflictions and took him to Wakka and the others, who starred at him in surprise. He let Sora go and went back to his own group.

"**On the floor again Sora?", Tidus said.**** "Just shut up, Tidus.", Sora said. -"No really….when did RIku attack you the last time?" Sora felt his cheeks heating up and he felt his cheeks turning red. He couldn´t even give an answer, as Tidus was suddenly lying on the ground. Kairi gave him a head butt he would probably still feel next year.**

It was unbearable hot, Riku always hat a delicate feeling for the heat. He always felt it more than others….except Vincent , Soras homeroom teacher. But he knew that this hour would end to.

As the bells rang he wanted to go to the shower room but the Coach, Auron , kept him and Sora from showering. He blabbered something about Rikus note and Soras attitude in class….Sora didn´t even try to listen. He was captivated by Soras appearance he puted….and he just looked to cute as he did.

As the Coach was done, Riku and Sora went to the shower room.

**Still pouting Sora went forward. Finally he griped:" I don´t like your behavior….my friends already think I don´t have any manliness****."**

Riku just had to laugh "What manliness?"

**At first Sora was fascinated, when did he hear Riku laugh the last time?But after he understood what Riku was just saying he hurried to the shower room….nobody was there anymore.**

Riku looked around. They were alone. He went to his locker, got undressed, took his towel and got in a shower cubicle. He had to clam himself. He knew he liked Sora, he knew that since they came back to Destiny Islands, and he also knew…Sora didn´t feel like that for him. But he just couldn´t help but imagine how he would kiss Sora. As he heard the shower beside him turning off , he knew he had to get back to reality. Sora mustn´t notice it…he knew that.

**Sora got his boxers before he looked after his Spikes….he loved them…he went to a basin and sat down on the edge of it. He thought about the last hour… why didn´t it care about Riku touching him like that…or better why was his heart thumping all the time when he was around Riku or thought about him….he ****threw his towel to his things and then starred at the ceiling. **

Riku had, like always, taken his boxer shorts to the shower cubicle. He tried not to think about Sora, but it was impossible as he turned around. Sora was sitting on the edge of a basin, his hair still wet, the waterdrops rolling down the upper part of his body. His Eyes starring on the ceiling as if he was thinking about something important. To Riku he looked like an angel. He felt how a slight blush was spreading on his face. Shit. He knew that Sora would find out that he loved him, if he saw the blush. Knee-jerking he turned around. He began to slightly shake….this had to stop.

**Suddenly Sora noticed that Riku was out of the shower. He looked at him. Riku stood with the back to Sora, and he noticed that Riku was shaking. He jumped from the basin and sneaked up to Riku. He layed a hand on Rikus back, and Riku flinched at the touch. He stood right before Riku and looked at his face. "Riku?...Is everything alright? You are red…do you have a fever?"He straightened his arm to touch Rikus forehead, but Riku grapped his wrists and pushed him against the wall. **

He knew he would lose control. He knew that the blush in his face was disappearing, and he knew. He wanted to take Sora, right now. He wanted to release Soras wrists, but his desire was stronger than his mind. He leaned closer to Sora. He could smell Soras shampoo….it smelled like strawberries. He smelled alluring.

**Sora was pushed against the wall, and he could fell Rikus breath against his skin. Rikus face got closer, Sora was torn between floating on cloud nine and being shocked. He looked deep in Rikus eyes and wanted to say something, but Riku was faster……**

Riku pressed his lips against Soras. They were soft and adjusted themselves his a bit rougher lips. They were….warm, Riku thought about what to do next…..he knew he would be hated by Sora, so why not go a little further? He let his tongue slip out of his mouth , sliding it against Soras lip.

He waited for his reaction.

**What the heck…….what is he doing Sora didn´t know what to do.**** He couldn´t do anything, he was confused…..and he couldn´t breathe, but he knew what would ** **happen if he opened his mouth, and he was to scarred for that. Suddenly he felt something wet on his lip. He knew what Riku wanted to do….but did he want that to? He couldn´t help it…he had to pen his mouth to breath…..**

Riku had to hold back a laughter….he knew Sora would forget that he could breathe through his nose. Of course, he didn´t hesitate and pushed his tongue in Soras mouth. He explored every inch of Soras mouth….he didn´t want to forget this feeling. In this moment he didn´t care if Sora wanted it or not. He just wanted to taste Sora….he tasted like chocolate, which he probably ate before P.E., but underneath it, there was something else….he didn´t know how to describe it…it was just to good.

**He didn´t know how he should react. On one side ….he was totally shocked, that Riku did this, on the other side, he was happy that Soras love wasn´t one-sided. He felt Rikus tongue, and he couldn`t help but shiver in arousal. He let his tongue slide against Rikus. And he hoped for an end…..but he knew…deep inside he wanted Riku to go further. **

Soras reaction amused Riku…he never knew Sora could do things with his tongue like that…..it was …arousing. But he thought about it….maybe Sora just did this because he wanted Riku to stop….this thought hurt him…He suddenly got more demanding… but then …he noticed that what he did was wrong….he just kissed his best friend who probably was angry, hurt and sad …it hurt Riku…..he let Sora go…he dressed himself and went to the door….then he whispered : " i´m sorry….Sora". His voice cracked a bit at his name …but he knew he wouldn´t begin to cry…..he wasn´t like that. He left….knowing that Sora was still starring at him.

**Sora stood there….like rooted on the spot…. Did he just kiss heartthrob Riku, his best friend….his childhood friend. His face was getting hotter….he was close to turn insane. He ran throughthe whole shower room (which wasn´t tiny at all) shouting like he just saw a ghost. "Sora! What´s wrong?!" Oh no…..coach Auron…saw everything? " Ähem…it´s you coach….I-I-I thought I was alone….ummm…did you see?" **** "What should I have seen?"…."Umm…nothing…nothing at all " Sora laughed a nervous laughter. Auron looked at him…"Well….if you don´t want to sleep here…then you better dress yourself and get home." "Yes…that´s what I was about to do…."**

**Still bright red, he ran the looooong corridor to the school gate. As he could finally see it, he saw Kairi standing there. " And, have you calmed down, Sora?", she asked.**

As Riku heard Sora scream, he knew…he didn´t like it. He wanted to turn back time, but naturally that would only happen in his dreams. As he came to the gates, he saw Kairi standing there. She looked at him and asked what he did to Sora now. " I kissed him….what else should I have done?"

Sure, Kairi knew that Riku loved Sora, after all she always was around them. She looked at him again, and then she sighted:" You must have better control over yourself Riku, or else you will do things you will regret deeply." Yeah right, he should have better control over his desires, if he were somebody else, he would have raped Sora already…he was only human…even he had his ambits

He gave her a last hurt and sad look, and then went on.

"**Yeah, everythings alrigh….say…did you see Riku…I have something to tell him…"Kairi chuckled. " über was den?" –„something…personal." She chuckled again „** **Do you mean…the kiss?" Sora was schocked. How could she-? Did she-? But how? "What?! What kiss? If you think that Riku kissed me in the shower room-." Now he said to much. " Don´t panic Sora, Riku told me. I think you really should speak with him, he looked hurt….did you do something?"……."I did something?!?!?" HE jumped at me like a tiger" " HE pushed his tongue in my mouth! It was HIM!! HIM alone!!"-" If you talk a bit louder, then I think they would even hear you in New York"Sora totally forgot, that they still stood in front of the school. He turned red again. "Let´s just walk home" The whole way, they didn´t speak one word. ****In his room, he threw himself on his bed and thought about the day. Rikus kiss….he actually liked it. And it gave him the affirmation that Riku liked him too. On the other side….he was still slightly shocked over the events. He would sleep this night, and tomorrow he would ask Riku about it.**

Riku got home, got lasagna out of the freezer and pushed it in the oven, he took some cola and sat down on his couch. He turned on his TV and zapped through the channels as if he was searching for something. He turned the TV off again, laid his head in his hands and sighted. It would only be natural if Sora hated him…after all…..he proverbial attacked him in the shower room.

The oven let out a small "beep" to confirm the owner that his food was ready. Riku didn´t really taste the lasagna…he was still in thoughts….it got late and Riku went to bed….he still thought about Sora, and what more he could have done in the shower room….he could have gotten Sora to moan, groan and sight in pleasure….What the Hell am I thinking!? He tried to think about nothing and to sleep…he knew he wouldn´t fall asleep…..

**2am……Sora still wasn´t sleeping. He crept past his mother and went to the beach. Sora looked at the silver strife that floated over the sea…till he looked at the full moon. He breathed in the air, it smelled a bit like salt. He wanted to go as someone grabbed his arm…..**

1:30am…..there wasn´t any hope for Riku to get some sleep. So he got up and went down the beach, he laid down on the grass nearby and looked at the full moon. As he looked on his watch, it was already 2:18am…..he stood up and wanted to go as he saw brown haired went up to him and grabbed his arm. He noticed what he did and let him go….he wanted to go away as something happened….he could only have imagined.

**Sora turned around …and really…there was Riku. He couldn´t help but remember the "shower scene" He turned red again. Riku looked at him….shocked as if he remembered something he regretted. The thought about that made Sora insecure. Riku let Soras arm go and 2 weeks ago Sora wouldn´t have cared, but now…he needed Rikus warmth. He wanted to taste Rikus rough lips a last time. He couldn hold back, he took the chance and wanted to attack Riku. But he was stronger than he thought, and because of that Sora kind of fell over Riku and rolled over to the coast. Riku had to laught. That was sooo embarrassing sora sat up and chuckled embarrassed, till Riku slowly came near Sora. **

Riku didn´t know what Sora was about to do, but he had to laugh, it looked so came closer to Sroa and wanted to give him a hand to stand up. Sora hesitated for a short moment but took his hand. Soras hand was warm, and his hair slightly wet. Sora noticed Rikus stare and grinned shyly. Riku had to hold back a cuckle…..he looked to Sora stood again, Riku leaned forward, laid his head on Soras shoulder and slowly whispered:" I love you". He didn´t want to stand there any longer, but this time, Sora grabbed his arm.

**Sora took Rikus arm and smiled. He was happy…..really happy. Without a word he laid his head against Rikus chest and Riku laid his chin on Soras head. " We can´t tell anyone except Kairi…right?" Riku just nodded. Sora looked in Rikus eyes…."That´s worth it". Riku smiled and the Sora crushed his lips against Rikus.**

Riku was to happy to say anything, he just nodded , and as Sora looked in Rikus eyes, and as he let his lips chrush against his, his control over his desire vanished. He didn´t want to let go. He wanted him for himself. And if anybody would have dared to look at him with the wrong look, he would show everybody that he is his alone. No matter how.


	2. No matter what

Riku was…….annoyed……..since Sora and him were "officially" together Sora ignored him.

The whole vacation. Every time Riku wanted to do something with Sora, Sora had other plans.

Even now….on the 3rd Day o School….Sora didn´t even speak one word with Riku. As the bell rang, Riku stood up and went to Soras class. He looked in and instantly saw the brown-haired High Schooler,

Sitting on his chair. He walked toward him and wanted to ask if something's wrong. But he didn´t even get the chance for it. Sora stood up and basically ran past Riku. " I´m done with playing nice."

"**What do you mean with `play`?" Riku shook his head, ** **grabbed Soras arm and dragged him** **to the beach. "Riku you can´t!!!....We still have scho-" Rikus face showed him that he should be silent. Besides…they wouldn´t miss much. The teacher were still introducing themselves on the third day.**

**Riku grabbed Soras arm to hard, It hurt!! "Riku!! You´re hurting me…let go!!!!"**

**When they arrived on the place where Riku confessed his love for Sora, Riku loosened the grip a bit. "Riku what´s gotten into you!?!"**

"What´s gotten into me?? You have to ask right, you ignored me the whole vacation!! I´m quitting with acting like it doesn´t matter to me!" He looked around to make sure nobody was watching. He then grabbed Soras arms again and forced his lips onto Soras. Of course Sora was cached by surprise, and let his mound open. Riku took this chance, and forced Sora to kiss him back.

When they needed air, Riku let Sora go for a moment, but right after that he pressed Soora against himself. "What the hell should I do?......I don´t like it when you talk to others…it makes me…..kind of ….jealous……." Riku whispered.

**Sora was …..shocked….happy but surprised. "What do you mean? Didn´t we agree on not telling anybody? They still think you are my best friend! Could you even imagine, what they would think of me? What they would think of you? What they would think about us? How we would be for them, if we told them that we are together? You know how they are. Yo****u know everything they know about gays (he hated to call him and Riku that but….) are that what they read in bad shounen ai and yaoi manga. They think about the gays who have shaved legs, wear high heels, and flirt with everything that have to legs and a cock!!! Do you think it would be fun to see how they discriminate you? I´m already being bullied because I´m not as big and masculine as you and everyone else! But you! They respect you! You are their sempai! The guy, who only thinks women and fun. They think of you like that! And now think about it. How would they think of you if they knew? They would lose their reverence for you! They would laugh at you! They would never accept us as a pair! Do you get it? " tears build up in Soras eyes and sobbing he fell onto his knees. Now all his worries, all his doubt, he kept from Riku, he let them out. He didn´t feel this good for a long time. **

Riku didn´t know what to say. He was stunned. He didn´t really think about it….but he knew…Sora was right. He got on his knees and hugged Sora. " I think….I get what you mean, but it doesn´t matter what others say…..I would do everything, just to be together with you. And…just because we have to look like best friends….doesn´t mean you mustn´t talk to me, or we mustnßt see each other….that would make them even more suspicious…..do please….don´t ignore me anymore….okay?" Riku took Soras face into his hands and looked at the eyes, full of sadness and tears. "Maybe this isn´t meant to be….maybe we shouldn´t be together. Then nothing would be like this……."

"**Baka!" Sora knew, when he was trying to speak Japanese Riku would feel better, since Riku was half-japanese himself. According to that he gave Riku a head butt. "How could you say something like that? Isn't it worth it? I think we should stick to the status quo. Even if we have to keep it a secret, we can meet in the night too, right?" ****Sora stood up and built a flag out of an old piece of wood and a palm tree leaf. He digged a hole so the sea couldn't sweep it away. "The beach is huge and we're in the middle of it. No one would even think of coming here, and even if anybody would catch us. I don't care! If it doesn't matter to you why should it bother me? Anyway. From now on this is our secret place. As long as we love us this… dunno what… piece of wood… will be here. And in the moment it seems like it will last here forever. Now I am finally with you. You won't ever get rid off me." Sora laughed and Riku looked at him with his deep green eyes. **

Riku smiled. That was Sora. Better- It was his Sora! "You know, you just signed the contract. From now on you're mine and you should know if anyone would even dare looking at you with the wrong look I will lock you into my room and show especially you that it is pointless to try escaping from me." He looked at Sora and kissed him gently. He lost his heart on that cute boy and even if Sora would leave him some day he wouldn't take it back. He would only wait until it breaks in its own.

**Sora was happy…."I´ve never given so much ****passion into a contract. But unfortunately I have to tell you….you also signed the contract. If you brake it, I will be forced to make the rest of your life to hell on earth. And you are not allowed to eat Lasagna ever again. Would you give all that up for me?" Sora looked in Rikus eyes, got lost for a moment in this deep green. Technically, there was nothing against taking the next step. Sora just let his feelings show a bit, and noticed ( a bit happy) that Riku didn´t even have the smallest clue what he was thinking right now. Well…..he wanted it to be a special surprise. **

Riku thought about it : "Are you really worth it…..to not be allowed to eat Lasagna when I regret it….but okay….because it´s you." Riku said and gave Sora a little kiss on his cheek. "We are already ditching school….so why not for the rest of the Day? We could go somewhere…or we could go back to me, my parents don´t live there anyways." Riku thought that Sora would say to go somewhere….but this thought was wrong.

"**Going to your place would be great….I could make something to eat and we could watch a movie….I think it´s more comfortable on the couch than on your desk…." Sora smiled….he noticed again….Riku didn´t know what was going on…..or what Sora had meant with the last sentence. But Sora knew….Riku took the first step in the shower…now it was time for him to make the second step….**

Riku was a bit surprised, but didn´t notice what was going on. " If you want to….later you can call your parents if you can sleep over tonight….with the movies it´s gonna be late. " When they arrived at Rikus home, Sora asked what he wanted to eat. "Sushi" Riku replayed almost immediately. He always said that when Sora was cooking….he loved Soras sushi. " Then desert will be strawberrys with whiped cream and chocolate sauce." Sora said. "……I don´t mind."

Riku sighted…Sora had always loved sweet things….Suddenly Riku had to think about something, he shouldn't have thought about. He turned red and, basically, ran to the couch.

**Sora noticed, ****that Riku turned red and ran away. Some kind of….cute…..now that they were "officially" a couple…it was kind of funny to see him like this. You don´t have to be so nervous. Nobody besides him and me are here, and mostly he wants the same things I want. I won´t let this night end in a disaster. Now it was Soras turn to turn red. He had often stayed over at Rikus house, but this will , maybe, be the first time sleeping together in a bed or something like that. Nonsense, what should go bad Sora grabbed their meal and a dishtowel, and sat down besides Riku. Riku asked what he wanted to do with the towel, but Sora just asked him to turn around and wait. He then bound the towel over Rikus eyes, making him blindfolded. He then bend forward and whispered :" Just relax, and be surprised." He chuckled and let his fingers pick something out of the bowl. **

Riku suddenly noticed, that Sora covered his eyes. He wanted to protest against that but then Sora whispered something in his ear and he blushed a bit. So he leaned back and waited until he felt something on his lips. He opened his mouth to taste it. It tasted a little salty and fish… No doubt! It was maki! Riku loved maki more than everything (except of Sora and lasagna of course). According to that he felt something different. It definitely was Sora's finger. Let's see how he would react… So he closed his mouth and licked on Sora's finger. Then he let his finger go and swallowed the maki. "Sora, that tastes great! Just as usual."

"**So?" Sora laughed. Now he wouldn't be so nice… He fished a rice ball out of the bowl and put ****some wasabi on it. He took a piece and gave it to Riku. He just spitted it out. Riku hated wasabi more than anything else in the world. "Your too kind!" He joked, coughing . But this time Sora got a sweet idea. He took a strawberry in his mouth and slowly came near Riku's lips. He opened his mouth to let the strawberry enter Rikus mouth. Their Lips met, and the "tongue against tongue " fight began. Sora won, like always when there were strawberries involved. After 2 more "battles", Riku took of the blindfold, and wrapped it around Soras eyes. **

Riku blindfolded Sora, and his lips touched Soras. He let his lip travel on Soras lower one, and waited for Soras response, which soon came. Soon they both needed air, for which reason Riku let Sora go for a second. He leaned forward, and whispered in Soras ear, " There is no turning back now.."He carefully positioned Sora on the couch, so that he was on top. He began to suck on Soras Neck. He wanted to leave as many hickeys as possible. He heard Sora gasp and knew, he liked that.

**Sora was a bit confused. It´s not going as planned He responded to Rikus kisses, and couldn´t hold his desire. As Riku sucked on his neck, he couldn´t help but gasp at the pleasant feeling it made. He heard Riku chuckling at his reaction. He took of the blindfold and looked into Rikus beautiful green eyes. He was happy….he wanted this moment to never end. He leaned forward, and their lips crushed together, letting tongues getting tangled and feeling the others passion. He felt Riku opening his shirt, so he began to loosen Rikus necktie.**

As Riku opened Soras shirt, he noticed that Sora still hasn´t opened his necktie. With a slight chuckle, he took Soras face into his hands, and whispered " Let me do it….just enjoy it……" He felt, that Sora wanted to shake his head , to tell him no. But he was faster, giving Sora a passionate kiss. He took the dishtowel, and bound Soras hands over his head with it. " If you are nice…..then maybe I´ll untie you." He looked at Soras shocked face, but didn´t care and let his tongue travel over Soras neck again. He let his hand roam over Soras body, and grinned, as he let his hand travel over one of Soras nipple, earning him a silent moan. He had to tease him more.

**Why isn´t this damn necktie opening?!? He was too busy with this damned necktie, that he didn´t even notice, that because of the body, which this necktie graced, his upper body was naked. **

**Rikus chuckled and whispered to Sora, to relax. But Soa wanted to negotiate, but was stunned by the sudden kiss. He felt his hands being pulled up, but didn´t try to fight against the force. As he felt his hands being bound together, a slight shiver, ran over Soras body. He already was so happy, and yet….he felt like he was spoiled by Riku. He loved Riku, he loved everything about him. HZe couldn´t hold back the moan, as Riku found one of his nipples. He felt Riku grin, and e noticed Rikus tongue at his collarbone. ****" Ri-riku…..could you please untie me?"**

"If you are a god boy and stay still…..and I will decided when this is going to be" he whispered, he let his tongue travel downwards to Soras nipple and began to suck it. It seems, that Sora liked this, because he moaned and slightly threw his head back. Riku got up to lock at Sora…..he looked …beautiful. His head turned to his right side, red cheeks, panting with an open shirt. "If somebody besides me gets to see you like this, I´ll probably look you away and never give you free." He whispered and began to open Soras belt.

**Soras desire to touch Riku grew stronger each time Riku touched him. He wanted his arms to be free!!But as long as Riku was happy with him just lying there, he wouldn´t object.**

**Riku seemed to kiss him everywhere and turned out to be a master in noticing what Sora liked and what not. Sora just moaned and couldn´t say anything else. His cheeks felt like they were burning, and noticed how Riku opened his belt. Soon he would be as near to Riku as he never was before.**

**He would be one with him, with the one he loved. Clack- the belt was open. But instead of getting Sora fully undressed, Riku loosened the dishtowel.**

"I have to say….if you want to you can be really breathtak-" Riku couldn´t finish his sentence cause Soras hands were suddenly in Rikus hair pushing him into Soras lips. Not that he minded, of course. He lifted Sora up into his arms and carried him into his room. He laid Sora down on his king-sized bed and began to let his hands roam over Soras body again. However, this time he didn´t stop to arouse Sora more, he just moved his hands down, till he got to Soras pants. He unzipped Soras pants but before pushing them down, he caressed Soras tights. Happily seeing his lover react as he wanted him to.

**As soon as Soras hands were free he tangled them in Rikus hair and pulled him into a kiss.**

**Suddenly…he felt…..light….and he was sure that wasn´t only about him being happy beyond belief, no it also was because Riku suddenly lifted him up.**** No matter where Riku would go……Sora would always follow him. He noticed how Riku placed him on a soft mattress, kissing every inch of his body. He felt Riku unzipping his pants and Riku again let his hands wander over Soras body. It was…… indescribable….wonderful. He pressed closer to Rikus body, kissing him , yet again, passionately. For Sora every kiss shared with Riku was a sensation he never wanted to let go. But never….not till now….there was so much passion and lust involved. He nearly forgot that Riku was still completely dressed. So he changed positions with Riku and began to open his shirt.**

Before Riku knew, Sora sat on him and opened his shirt. He completely forgot that he was still fully dressed. He saw Sora pant, and knew soon it´ll be time, for him to claim his Sora. He was nervous, but naturally he looked relaxed and cool from the outside. But when Sora let his Hands roam over Rikus body, he couldn´t hold back…he had to moan. It feels ten times better than this damn dreams He leaned forward and began to nibbling on Soras neck. As Soras hands came to his pants, his heart jumped. He let Sora open his pants but then he rolled over and got up to strip off his pants and to do the same with Sora. Then again he placed himself over Sora and began kissing him again, letting his hands go down.

**Sora had to hold back a chuckle. He actually got Riku to moan. He kissed his lover and let his hands wander down to Rikus pants. ****As soon as he unzipped Rikus trousers, Riku was already lying above him again. He saw how Riku got up and pushed down his trousers and do the same to him. He was nervous. He knew, it wouldn´t be long till Riku claimed him. And the thought that this was also Rikus first time calmed him down. He had to be as nervous as Sora was.**

They kissed again, till Riku decided to take the next step. He let his hand slip into Soras boxer shorts and heard Sora moan as he gripped Soras erection. E let his finger slide over the tip which seemed to tempt Sora. He saw Soras back arch lightly and gripped his whole cock and gave it some strokes. Hearing Sora moan and pant he leaned over and kissed him, his hand still bussy with giving Sora the best pleasure he ever had.

**It couldn't be better, Rikus hand stroking his cock, he felt ….free. Riku caressed Soras neck and Sora let his hand wander over Rikus body. Letting them slip in his boxers trying to mimic Rikus moves, noticing Rikus pleasure. He gave Riku a small kiss and whispered into his ear : ****" I love you more than anything else in the world and there is nobody, absolutely nobody who could tear us apart."**

**Sora panted some more till Riku finally kissed him.**

As the kiss ended Riku answered: "I know". He stripped off his and Soras boxers and tangled his left hand with Soras. He let himself slip against Soras arousal. He groaned at the friction it caused and was happy to hear an answering moan from his partner. He let himself rock forward and finally said : „ Wanna take the last step Sora?" Sora just nodded, but that was enough for Riku, he let his Finger slip on Soras lip and Sora began to suck them.

**This can't be real Sora was like in trance when Riku finished kissing his lips. Sora felt Riku's heat. No… This must be real! Sora looked at Riku's eyes and felt his heart beatin****g faster and faster. He turned red all over again, not only was he embarrassed, he was happy. He felt Riku slip against his prick. There was so much he wanted to do with Riku. He loved him so much, he would even die for him. As Riku lay on Sora he began sucking Riku's fingers, which were as hot as his cheeks. He adored being here, alone with Riku and he wished this moment would never find an end.**

Soon he´ll be mine Riku thought, before taking his fingers away from Soras them brush over Soras entrance. He heard Sora gasp and then moan slightly. „I think this will hurt a bit…..relax…and it will be better." Riku whispered in Soras ear. He slowly pushed one finger inside. He felt the body beneath him tense, and shake a little….

"it´ll get better soon….I promise" Riku began to circle with his finger, and pushed in the second finger. This time he was sure…he heard a loud gasp and a silent "ow" coming from Sora.

" Relax" he whispered, and then kissed Sora, trying to lessen the pain a bit…and it seemed to work.

**It hurts! Sora didn't know if he should like what Riku's about to do or be scared of the pain. He tried to listen to Riku's advice and relaxed. His whole body felt like a volcano which is shortly before exploding. He felt Riku's fingers in his body. It**** hurt…but also felt amazing. And he kissed Riku's neck softly. Now he felt something different. No doubt, Riku just pushed himself into Sora, and Sora just sighed and enjoyed it, pushing the pain in the back of his brain, trying to ignore it. Riku gently moved forward and backward and so did Sora. In the moment the room was full of tension, full of lust. The longer Riku lasted in Sora's body the happier he was. Now they were one. One Body, one thought. Sora was absolutely sure that Riku felt the same as he does. This feeling… He loved Riku more than anything in the whole wide world and now being with him. Spending such a wonderful time with him. There was absolutely nothing, which was able to make him happier now. He only wants Riku and him staying together forever. **

Riku was panting now. As he looked at the smaller male beneath him, he felt pleasure flowing through his system. It was getting hotter around them, he wanted to give Sora the best pleasure he´d ever have.

He never wanted this to end. He wanted this moment to last forever, "I love you, Sora" He whispered in Soras ear. He moved a bit faster now, motivated by Soras moans and gasps.

The room was filled with heat, moans, and pants.

**Sora felt the air surrounding them heating up even more. Sora moaned and sighed. On the one hand he was in pain, in the other hand it felt pleasuring. Riku asked him, if he was alri****ght. "Yeah everything's alright." Riku's movements went a little faster. Sora grabbed Riku's hair and pulled his lips against his. "I love you Riku! I love everything about you! Your silver shining hair, you deep green eyes, your deep calm voice." Sora just noticed that Riku felt even more happy now. "I-I love your hands, which are always warm and your gentle smile, when you tell me, that you love me." These words heated both of them even more up and so it went on. Rikus left hand was stroking Sora's erection and his right hand Sora's whole body. Riku bit his ear, which made Sora a lot happier. There was absolutely nothing which compares to anything that happened this day. Riku's movements went a little slower again but he pushed his cock into Sora even harder. Sora liked it although it hurt. Both of them were moaning and screaming at the same time and Sora knew, that Riku would really never let him go.**

Riku knew he was coming to the end, his moans were getting louder, and there was a heat in his stomach, he couldn´t describe. And he knew Sora was the same as him. He saw Soras reaction with every stroke he gave him. He liked to hear Soras moans….they were beautiful. He actually didn´t want this to end, but he knew if Sora would allow him, he would do it again………sometime.

He pushed his cock into Sora again, and he felt Sora tighten against him. There was a loud moan from Sora as he hit his prostate again, and he felt something warm flowing down his left hand.

Riku came right after Sora did……he felt like he was in heaven.

**"Ah-a!" Sora felt like he was in seventh heaven. He felt Riku's Cock hitting his prostate again. "Aaaaaaaah Riku! I´m going to come" He felt the liquid floating over his cock. Sora heard Riku moaning a very last time until he had an orgasm too. This was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. Sora turned to Riku and smiled. He looked at Riku's face and stroke his sweating cheek. "I love you. More than I could have ever imagined." Riku pulled Sora's face toward his and kissed him gently. Sora looked at the clock. It was only 6 pm. "Let's watch a movie together. Or do you want to get some sleep?"**

**Riku said no and so Sora smiled. "No I´m not sleepy. Just let us relax a little. How about Brokeback Mountain? No, just kidding. What do you want to watch?"**

"One thing for sure…we won´t watch a horror movie, or you would freak out every time you see some blood….and I don´t like that movie……it´s kind of creepy." "We can look a Horror Movie!! I´m not a little kid anymore!" "Well then…if the big boy wants to…we could watch Silent Hill….I´ve never watched it before……I´m sure it will be good." He stood up and got dressed.

" I´m going down to look for the movie." He found the film quite fast. So he went to get some

Coke out of the fridge and a bag of chips.

As he came back to the living room, Sora was there, dressed in an sweater from Riku ( I might add….the sweater was much too big for Sora) he chuckled and then Sora noticed him to.

"**What is it? I suppose my school uniform is dirty so I took something from your Drawer." "Well. No problem. But I guess you need to grow a little until it fits you perfectly." Sora went to the mirror to take a look at himself. It's true. The sweater as way too big. The sleeves were 10 cm longer than his arms really are and he actually looked like he was about to disappear in this one. "But it's so fluffy!" "Did I say it doesn't look good on you?" "No. Not really." Sora turned red again. He looked at Riku again who was already sitting on the sofa. "Hey. Do you want to watch the movie or not? Come here." Sora took a seat on the sofa and Riku wrapped them into a black blanket. "Alright. Let's start that movie." Sora knew he would be afraid (he was even afraid of the girl from the Ring) and he knew that Riku knew that too. **

Riku felt Sora wince as the "dead" janitor suddenly began to move.

He wrapped his arms around Soras waist and pushed him into his lap quietly whispering: " No need to be afraid, I´m here."

He felt Sora relax, but soon, he winced again, and tensed. Riku let out a sight ,"you sure, you wanna watch this?" "…..yeah" Sora whispered quietly. Riku squeezed Sora, and told him " Then relax….there is no one even gonna dare to hurt you." "Why is that?" Riku chuckled, " Because I will protect you silly." Sora snuggled against Riku. And this, gave Riku the feeling of being loved.

The feeling, he cared about the most.

**Okay. Maybe Sora was only pretending he wasn't a little kid anymore because now he really was scared. He only wanted to hide under the blanket covering**** his ears and leaning on Rikus chest. When Riku told him, there was no reason for being scared and that there was nobody in the world who would dare hurting him, he calmed down. Sora laid his head on Riku's shoulder and kept on watching the movie. When there was another scene he was scared of, he just looked at Riku's beautiful green eyes. When Riku asked him, why he was always looking in his eyes Sora answered: "When I look into your eyes I can see the light in your heart. And this is the only thing that keeps me strong. Even if there is darkness in every heart, your eyes give me the affirmation that everyone is able to fight against that darkness and this is why I admire you since we returned. Imagine if it wasn't you who joined Maleficent and you were the one who was chosen by the key blade. . I wonder if I could have returned back to normal living a normal life like you and me today." Sora kept on looking in Riku's eyes and then kissed him. "If it was like that… I always thought… that you like Kairi. If it really would have ended up like this … you and Kairi may be together now. She might would lie here instead of me and maybe you two would have forgotten me completely. … But that's nonsense right? Let's enjoy the here and now." Sora laughed and kissed Riku again.**


End file.
